Talk:Artillery Imp/@comment-4981281-20160504152203/@comment-28586982-20160804032140
This whole "abyssals can AACI" meme is basically a knee-jerk reaction from people who came off on the wrongest side of abyssal shipborne AA + don't understand how it works. There's no actual solid evidence (or none that I've seen, at least) that supports that abyssals can AACI - just people posting pictures of heavy aircraft losses and assuming that = AACI. Plus, AACI is an even number of bombers cut from every slot, and most of these aircraft losses are not congruent with that. Let's use 6-4 boss node as an example. The first comp, with Iso Hime V and one Imp of each type. It is one of the most brutal AA comps in the game. The fleet AA in that comp is 49.7. It's enough to increase the fixed shotdown of every ship in the fleet by 4.6. These are the total shotdown counts for that comp (proportional, then fixed): Iso Hime V: 38.675%, 14 Artillery Imp III: 46.925%, 17 Artillery Imp II: 49.675%, 18 (Imp II has higher Adjusted AA than Imp III because of the Quad Autocannon, but Imp III gives more fleet AA because of the dual purpose mount) Artillery Imp I: 31.245%, 11 SDH Damaged I: 16.425%, 6 Ho-class Flagship: 13.925%, 5 Let's say you've got 4 bomber squadrons, and you've reached this node with 20 planes left in each slot. From here on out, it's a series of dice rolls, both for selecting as defender and whether shotdown attempts succeed. Let's do a few simulations; 1st squadron: SDH as defender. Proportional shot down fails. Fixed shot down succeeds. First slot loses 6 bombers. 2nd squadron: Ho-flag as defender. Proportional fails. Fixed fails. No planes lost. 3rd squadron: Ho-flag as defender. Proportional succeeds. Fixed fails. 2 planes lost (decmials are rounded down). 4th squadron: Ho-flag again. Both checks succeed. 7 planes lost. 15 aircraft gone in total. A very lucky result. And again; 1st squad: SDH as defender. Both checks succeed. 9 lost. 2nd squad: Iso Hime as defender. Both checks succeed. All 20 planes are lost. 3rd squad: Imp II as defender. Proportional fails. Fixed succeeds. 18 planes lost. 4th: SDH as defender. Proportional passes. Fixed fails. 3 aircraft lost. That's 50 aircraft gone from anti-bomber combat alone. One more time, this time for 4-5 node C comp 2, using Taihou and Kaga. Bombers in Taihou's 30, 24, 24 and Kaga's 20, 46. Taihou's 30: Ta-class. Both checks pass. 7 planes lost. Taihou's 24: Tsu-class. Proportional fails. Fixed passes. 11 lost. Taihou's other 24: Ha Late Model. Proportional passes. Fixed fails. 2 lost. Kaga 20: Ha Late Model. Both pass. 4 lost. Kaga 46: Tsu-class. Proportional passes. Fixed passes. 24 planes lost. That's 48 total aircraft lost in the first node of 4-5, all because a Tsu-class was there. This is how Tsu-class wrecks your aircraft - not AACI. If Tsu-class, Imps, and AA Hime could AACI then aircraft losses would be much much higher than what AACI-arguers are displaying. A mere +4 shot down AACI against 8 bomber squadrons would remove an extra 32 planes and against Tsu-class you'd start seeing aircraft losses in the 50-90 range (depending on the results of shipborne AA). Lastly, the "Enemy Vessels" page on wikia is outdated and has been on the table for a rework for a while. Both Tsu-class and AA Hime pages both have an extra line in trivia that says "No evidence of AACI from them." I'm sorry for the giant wall of text, but this myth has been floating around for ages and it needs to burn.